


Wanna Grab Lunch

by TheLoneLunatic



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, pure fluff, this idea randomly popped in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneLunatic/pseuds/TheLoneLunatic
Summary: The team is surprised by a beautiful women at work. They're even more surprised when they realize who she's there to see.





	Wanna Grab Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> this idea randomly hit me and I thought it was cute so I wrote it.

She walked into the NCIS building with a smile on her face. She was planning to surprise her boyfriend, who wasn’t expecting her back until next week. She had just returned from a three month trip overseas and she couldn’t wait for him to get off of work. She stopped by the front desk and explained who she was there to see. Obviously getting the approval to send her up, the receptionist signed off on her visitor pass.

 

On the elevator ride, she adjusted her skirt and slipped her heels off, hanging them off of her fingers. She knew he boyfriend wouldn’t mind her walking around the office barefoot, as long as that’s where she stayed. He knew how much she hated heels anyways.

 

When the elevator signaled her stop, she adjusted the bag on her shoulders and the shoes hanging off her fingers before stepping out into the bright orange room. She had never visited him at work before, preferring to keep their relationship quiet for the time being. They had only been dating around six months before she had to go overseas. She had told him she wanted to be introduced to his friends a few weeks ago and when he had agreed, she began to plan her surprise. 

 

She stopped by the section of desks she was looking for and looked around. A woman was sitting to her left and two men were seated at the desks on her right. The one closest to her stood, stepping around his desk to stand in front of her.

 

“Can I help you ma’am?” She offered a small smile, receiving a bright one from the blue eyed man in front of her.

 

“I’m looking for Agent Gibbs.” The man in front of her gave her a curious look before breaking into another grin.

 

“He should be back any second. Anything I can help you with?” She watched as his eyes travelled down her body, over her sleek black skirt suit before landing on her bare feet. He looked up to meet her eyes, a questioning look in his eyes. Instead of commenting on her lack of footwear, he smiled and extended his hand. “I’m Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.”

 

She switched her shoes to the hand with her bag before shaking the offered one in front of her. “Nice to meet you Agent DiNozzo, is there anywhere I can wait for Agent GIbbs?”

 

“Pleasures all mine,” the agent’s voice had dropped an octave and she felt her face heat up. Not because he was flirting with her, but because she had heard plenty of stories about him. He motioned to the seat he just vacated and she couldn’t stop a small laugh from escaping her lips. Tony offered her another curious look but she covered her mouth, pretending to cough.  _ If only he knew who he was flirting with,  _ she thought with a grin.

 

Agent’s David and McGee introduced themselves and they made small talk until she caught site of the man she was here to see. She stood from where she sat, leaving her bag and shoes sitting beside the desk, before stepping into the aisle, a smile on her face.

 

As soon as his eyes found hers, they went wide and she could see the smile he was trying to hide. She expected him to play it cool, introduce her and then explain everything, but instead he placed his coffee cup on his desk before pulling her into a tight hug, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She returned the hug just as tightly before leaning back to place a gentle kiss against his lips.

 

She could feel the three agents eyes on them and that only made her smile more. A soft “Boss?” came from the direction of DiNozzo’s desk and she had to fight the urge to laugh again. She kissed Jethro again before speaking. 

 

“I was afraid I’d upset you coming here. I just missed you.” Jethro’s faced showed no hint of anger, the smile he was sporting shining bright in his eyes. 

 

“I missed you, too. You weren’t supposed to come back until next week?”

 

“I caught an earlier flight,” was her simple explanation before turning to face their current onlookers. DiNozzo’s mouth was slightly agape and staring wide eyed at where she was still in Gibbs’ arms. David and McGee had their attention turned towards the senior agents desk, wearing matching smirks.

 

“Boss, wanna introduce us?” McGee was the first to break the silence. DiNozzo’s mouth was now shut, but he was still staring with wide eyes and she could hear giggling coming from David’s desk. Gibbs turned to stare at her and her most recent giggle died in her throat. Ah, that’s what he meant when he said the ‘Gibbs Stare’. Luckily, she had never been in the receiving end of that look. She’s pretty sure he could either reduce her to tears or a puddle of mush, depending on the circumstances.

 

“This is my girlfriend.” He pointed to the female desk first, “This is Ziva, I can tell you’ve met Tony by the way he’s looking at you,” he pointed to Tony’s desk where the blush was rising high on his cheeks before turning to the last desk, “and this is Tim. This is my team.” They exchanged their greetings before Gibbs ordered everyone to get back to work.

 

“So, it doesn’t look like you have a case, wanna go grab some lunch?” Gibbs was already grabbing his weapon and badge from his drawer so she took that as a yes. She turned towards his team with a smile, “It was great to finally meet all of you. Dinner at my place this weekend? I’ll have Jethro give you all the details.” She turned back to Gibbs, who was smiling at the look on his agent’s faces at someone other than Ducky calling him Jethro. 

 

As they walked to the elevator, her arm linked through his, she could hear the whispers coming from where they just left. 

 

“You just tried to flirt with the Boss’s girlfriend, Tony. That can’t end well for you.” It was McGee speaking and even though he thought he was whispering, the laughter beside her told her that Gibb’s had heard everything as well. 

 

“How the hell was I supposed to know she was his?” Tony’s voice sounded exasperated and she only grinned harder. The elevator had arrived and Gibbs held the door as she stepped through it, before following her in. Right before the doors close, Gibbs spoke to his team again.

 

“I expect your reports on my desk by the time I get back.” There was a chorus of ‘yes boss’ before her spoke again. “And DiNozzo, keep your eyes to yourself next time.” The elevator doors closed before they could hear a response but she knew the poor man had to be bright red. 

 

“Now,” he turned towards her, “I think someone said something about lunch?”


End file.
